


from this moment (you are the one) [Podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon Gay Character, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 14:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: To save his family's winery Kris accepts a surprise proposal from an old friend. Contemporary Arranged Marriage fic, just go with the flow, okay?A podfic of from this moment (you are the one) by jeyhawk





	from this moment (you are the one) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [from this moment (you are the one)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/115304) by [jeyhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeyhawk/pseuds/jeyhawk). 



> So apparently I recorded this years ago at an attempt at a 3 Day Novel Podfic weekend and failed horribly since pretty much none of it was edited when I decided December 29th to poke through my recorded but not edited podfic to see if I could get one more podfic squeezed out for 2018. The great thing about waiting this long to edit is that it's like experiencing the fic anew while editing, which makes it so much more fun, especially with a fun fic like this.

**Length** : 1:33:17  
**Download** : [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-from%20this%20moment%20\(you%20are%20the%20one\)%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.mp3) (45.3 MBs) ||| [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-from%20this%20moment%20\(you%20are%20the%20one\)%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.m4b) (46.6 MBs)  
Please right click and "Save As".

  
Or click [here](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-from%20this%20moment%20\(you%20are%20the%20one\)%20by%20jeyhawk-paraka.mp3) on mobile. 

**Author's Note:**

> The music used in this podfic is [From This Moment On](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tkOqH_ks5o), sung by Adrian Alcantar.


End file.
